


Жалкий, слабый, бесполезный

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars (Marvel Comics), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Flogging, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019
Summary: Брендол спрашивает себя вновь, как он, сильный и телом, и духом, смог породить такое жалкое, слабое, бесполезное существо.





	Жалкий, слабый, бесполезный

**Author's Note:**

> по комиксу Age of Resistance: Hux

Мелкий ублюдок так жалок — даже жальче, чем была его шлюха-мать. Тощий низкорослый щенок стягивает свитер через голову раздражающе медленно, будто надеется, что пока он раздевается, Брендол забудет о том, как он опозорил его перед Бруксом. Пряжка ремня удобно ложится в ладонь. Ублюдок неловко (так же неловко, как все, что он делает) поворачивается костлявой спиной. На ней видны еще не сошедшие синяки, сизые неряшливые звенья пятен — напоминания о том, насколько он жалок. 

— Ты совершенно бесполезен, — говорит Брендол и замахивается для первого удара. Шлепок ремнем оставляет ровную розовую полосу вдоль хребта. Вслед ложится следующий, еще сильнее, еще ярче. Никчемный ублюдок шатается, но молчит, и это раздражает до кровавой пелены перед глазами. Ведь он уже просил прощения, мог бы сделать это снова, сейчас. Конечно, его слова не остановят третий, четвертый, пятый и последующие удары, они будут так же бесполезны, как и он сам. Но тогда Брендол хотя бы узнает, что его попытки воспитать из ублюдка нечто более качественное не проходят даром.

Вдобавок ко всему он еще и слаб. Когда Брендол берет ремень за другой конец и пряжка с силой впивается в омерзительно тонкую кожу ублюдка, разрывая ее, и показываются первые капли крови, щенок не выдерживает, тихо скулит, сжимается всем телом, словно пытаясь уйти от ударов. Брендол бьет чаще, вкладывая в каждый замах всю силу своего разочарования. Становится жарко, спина ублюдка постепенно превращается в ярко-красное месиво вперемешку со свисающими розовыми клочьями кожи. Скулеж уже не прекращается ни на миг. Брендол останавливается и, словно лишившись поддержки, мелкий ублюдок падает на пол. По лицу течет пот, Брендол вытирает его ладонью и спрашивает себя вновь, как он, сильный и телом, и духом, смог породить такое слабое создание.

— Как належишься, не забудь здесь прибрать, — говорит Брендол, застегивая ремень. Жалкое существо на полу трясется всем телом. Наверное, опять ревет.


End file.
